Tú me iluminas
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Javi!]. Se complementan perfectamente. Él es el mejor ejemplo de nerd. Ella es la chiflada que nunca se calla. Si alguien pregunta por qué están juntos, bastará echarles un vistazo y darse cuenta de cómo brillan estando cerca el uno del otro.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Marvel, Disney, y demás sujetos de parecida índole. Yo solamente los he tomado prestados un rato y tengo la intención de devolverlos -algún día- pronto.

Sí, otra vez yo con una pareja poco vista patrocinada por Javi xD Este rarillo fic es totalmente para ti, por tu cumpleaños. Montones de cosas lindas te deseo, linda.

Por otro lado, no se espere gran cosa, salvo mucho fluff (de ese bien descarado y sin sentido pero que te deja con una sensación bonita). No gran trama, no mucha profundidad, solo algo ameno para un rato.

No sé qué tiene la Darcy en los fics que es tan fácil para las parejas raras pero adorables. Me encantó la idea, y la verdad, el oneshot aparte de tener la intención de hacer feliz a Javi, tiene la intención de hacer feliz a Bruce.

El título, y la idea en general, fue tomado de la canción "Light me up" de Birdy.

Sólo eso. Comentarios, todos son bienvenidos.

* * *

 **| Tú me iluminas |**

* * *

 ** _I._**

Darcy entró al laboratorio canturreando bajito una de las muchas canciones de su ridículamente amplio repertorio de música pop. Traía un par de enormes vasos de café y una bolsa blanca con pastelillos glaseados. El delicioso aroma del café venció el olor aséptico del lugar y le provocó a Bruce una curiosa sensación relajante.

El científico volvió la vista a su trabajo, deslizando los dedos sobre la pantalla, todavía distraído, acomodó datos recién obtenidos y envió algunos al escritorio de Jane Foster, quien se hallaba sumergida en la lectura del último reporte de progresos al otro lado del laboratorio.

—Muy bien, nerds, la dosis de cafeína y azúcar ha llegado —anunció la muchacha al dejar la bolsa y los cafés sobre una mesa de trabajo. Retiró sus audífonos y su boina antes de abrir la bolsa de los pastelillos y extraer una dona salpicada de chispas de chocolate—. Estas cosas son adictivas —dijo con la boca llena—, comí dos en la cafetería. Moriré de un coma diabético o algo así, pero moriré feliz.

—Darcy… —la llamó Jane en tono de regaño sin despegar sus ojos de su lectura.

—Okey, okey… No los interrumpiré en sus cosas de Star Trek.

Bruce, atento todo el tiempo a los discursos de la joven, no pudo evitar una risa queda. Trató de esconderse detrás de su pantalla. Darcy lo escuchó, giró sobre sus talones y lo señaló agitando el dedo índice.

—No, señor. No quiera esconder esa risa detrás de sus ecuaciones extrañas —lo reprendió, buscando su rostro detrás del aparato. Bruce Banner todavía luchaba con una sonrisilla por todas sus facciones. A Darcy se le ocurrió que se veía adorable. A decir verdad, era el nerd más adorable que conocía—. Tiene una sonrisa muy linda, ¿no, Jane?

Darcy se descubrió diciendo lo que pensaba. Bonita hora para darse cuenta de que lo que se decía sobre ella y su carencia de filtros al hablar era completamente cierto.

—Darcy… —Jane parecía tener la intensión de sermonearla de nueva cuenta sobre no acosar a sus compañeros cerebritos en la Torre.

—Ya. Yo sólo decía —la detuvo Darcy, guiñándole un ojo al Doctor Banner. Las mejillas del hombre se limitaron a colorearse de un leve tono rojo.

Si eso no era la manera de sonrojarse más linda del universo, entonces el universo tenía conflictos.

—Basta, el diseño de la Estrella de la Muerte puede esperar—dijo la muchacha ahuyentando los pensamientos sobre el compañero de su mejor amiga—. No permitiré que ningún nerd caiga en el cumplimiento de su deber durante mi guardia.

* * *

 ** _II._**

— Entonces, ¿ella dónde está?

—Eso no lo sé con seguridad, hace tiempo que no la veo, no sé de ella. Espero que haya decidido rehacer su vida. Es una gran mujer.

—Suena a que lo es —replicó Darcy bajando su lata de soda. El local era algo pequeño, aunque lo compensaba en el delicioso sabor de la comida. Se trataba de su restaurante preferido en toda Nueva York. Además era de barato, aunque eso no significaba que Darcy fuera tacaña, solo gustaba de cuidar su precario sueldo como la "mensajera" de la Doctora Jane Foster. Pepper le había ofrecido un puesto mejor en el área de relaciones públicas de su empresa, pero Darcy todavía no se decidía. Le gustaba el ambiente del laboratorio.

"Quizá sea más correcto decir que te gusta _alguien_ del laboratorio, Darce".

 _Oh, cállate._

—Y tú, ¿cuál es tu tragedia? —inquirió Bruce con tenedor en mano. Se había detenido en su ataque al plato justa antes de formular su pregunta.

Darcy se contuvo de sacudir la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pensamientos sobre la cálida mirada del doctor. Sobre su cabello desordenado y la manera en que a veces mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Se preguntó cómo sería corromper a este hombre. Aunque _corromper_ sea una palabra algo fuerte, tampoco era que fuera un pequeñín inocente.

Como sea, Darcy tenía en mente una lista de cosas que Bruce Banner podría realizar con sus dientes además de morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

"Maldita sea, es encantador, ¿no?".

— Ninguna en realidad, salvo la parte en que decidí realizar prácticas con la Doctora Jane Enano-Gruñón-Foster hace algunos años —respondió y soltó una ligera risa—. Por cierto, llega tarde —continuó, chequeando la hora en su reloj de pulsera—, tal vez se perdió… Otra vez.

A Bruce solo pudo ocurrírsele que era un tremendo golpe de suerte. Nada en contra de Jane Foster, pero era agradable poder charlar a solas con Darcy Lewis. Lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Ella tenía una forma de mirarlo. No con temor, como muchos de sus colegas en los laboratorios de la Torre. Tampoco con lástima. No como se mira a un héroe, inalcanzable. Había respeto, sí, y admiración, en sus ojos azules, pero era algo cercano, algo normal, pero raro al mismo tiempo. No lo observaba como Tony, Steve o Natasha. Era más complicado lo que danzaba en sus brillantes irises.

—Bueno, se hace tarde. Yo creo que no vendrá.

Las facciones de Darcy se iluminaron de repente. Una idea había bendecido sus pensamientos.

— Perfecto —festejó—, siempre quise llevar a un cerebrito de fiesta en Nueva York, pero Jane jamás se dejó.

El doctor la observó confuso y alarmado. —Yo… Yo no…

—Nada, Doctor Banner. Nada.

* * *

 ** _III._**

Bruce estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar por razones completamente distintas. No era capaz de evocar una sola ocasión en su vida en la que el motivo para permanecer despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana fuera una serie de fiestas por toda la ciudad.

Porque, bueno, Bruce Banner fue toda su vida un cerebrito. No había tenido tiempo para esas cosas.

Hasta que Darcy Lewis llegó. Lo había apremiado por toda Nueva York, desde los lugares más sofisticados de diversión nocturna que Bruce jamás había imaginado pudieran existir, hasta el sitio de mala muerte, de coloridas luces resplandecientes y ambiente viciado, dentro del cual le robaron la billetera sin siquiera haberlo sospechado hasta que fue muy tarde.

A las cinco de la mañana, a medida que caminaba al lado de Darcy por una gran avenida, Bruce se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba para esos trotes. Una cosa era quedarse despierto leyendo reportes, resolviendo ecuaciones, quizá el insomnio. Pero otra muy diferente era ir por ahí de noche como si fuese un adolescente. Bruce de repente se sintió avergonzado. No debería estar tan cómodo junto a una chica tan joven.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Darcy irrumpió en su autoreprimenda. Bruce le dedicó una suave sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado. No tengo edad para estas cosas.

Darcy bufó. — ¿Edad? Que se joda la edad —se encogió de hombros, pero siguió observándolo con atención—. A mí me pareció que tenías más ritmo que cualquiera de esos chavales.

—Claro —enarcó una ceja.

—No, en serio.

—…

— ¡En serio, Bruce Banner! Pagaría por verte bailar más seguido. Si fueras un bailarín exótico, pagaría el doble por un privado.

Las luces de las marquesinas le dejaron ver a Darcy como su dulce nerd volvía a sonrojarse.

Cada vez le gustaba más.

—Corrijo —dijo de repente—, pagaría el triple.

Lo tomó de la mano y se acercó lo suficiente para recargar la cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

 ** _IV._**

Tony tenía esta sonrisa taimada en sus labios. Bruce deseó de todo corazón no tener que trabajar con él ese día. Soltó un suspiro largo y se esforzó por ignorarlo. Estos algoritmos parecían realmente interesantes.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas.

—Cállate.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas —repitió. Bruce elevó su mirada. La sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó. _Barbaján_.

—En serio, cállate, Tony.

— ¿Resaca? —Preguntó—, tengo experiencia con eso, si admitieras tú sabes qué, yo podría…

—A veces no me siento de humor para evitar que el otro sujeto venga y te calle a punta de golpes, Tony.

Stark se encogió de hombros. — Bueno, si no querías que tuviéramos esta pequeña charla, debiste decirle a tu novia que guarda el secreto.

— No tenía que ser un secreto, fue solo una… Espera, ¿mi novia?

* * *

 ** _V._**

El silencio se volvió incómodo. Bruce Banner no sabía que otras cosas decir para disculparse por esos tontos rumores por toda la Torre. Con las manos en las bolsas de su bata, Bruce se contuvo de soltar en un largo suspiro todo su nerviosismo.

—No me molesta —dijo Darcy de repente. Le sonreía como solo ella sabía, toda cariño, comprensión, y, uno diría, paciencia—. Para mí, no suena nada mal, Doctor.

El estómago de Darcy se alborotó cuando Bruce elevó la cabeza y una adorable incredulidad estaba escrita por todo su rostro.

* * *

 ** _VI._**

A ojos de Bruce, el episodio había sido especialmente espantoso. Las memorias de Hulk se intercalaban con las suyas propias. Algunos de esos recientes recuerdos eran como imágenes en sepia, otras era nítidas, a todo color. Las sensaciones eran confusas, intensas y desconcertantes, pero desde luego, la ira triunfaba sobre todas.

—Ey, Bruce —Darcy acunó su cara entre sus suaves manos. Fruncía el ceño preocupada, pero la claridad de sus ojos azules era como la del cielo despejado y limpio luego de una terrible tormenta—, estás bien. Todo está bien.

Estaba pálido, todavía se estremecía envuelto en una manta blanca que le confería un aspecto deprimente. Darcy compuso una mueca, emitió un gruñido y dejando su posición de rodillas frente al científico, le quitó cuidadosamente la manta y la tiró sobre la cama. Se quedó un instante parada en medio de la habitación, buscando con los ojos el armario. Al encontrarlo, caminó hasta él y rápidamente extrajo las prendas de colores más alegres.

—Vamos, te darás un baño, ¿okey? —Le dijo al dejar la ropa sobre la cama—. Luego saldremos a hacer algo estúpido pero divertido.

Bruce la contempló confuso, luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Por favor, Bruce —insistió con suavidad. Él se rehusó de nueva cuenta.

La chica lo dejó por el momento, para acercarse a él y acuclillarse. Una de sus manos acarició su mejilla y subió hasta su cabello.

—No eres un monstruo —aseguró—. Hemos visto a los verdaderos monstruos. El amigo de verde suele combatirlos, ¿no? Esos son los verdaderos monstruos, Bruce Banner. Tú… —emitió una ligera risita—, tú solo eres un chico con un amigo temperamental. Y aún, mucho más que eso, Bruce. Eres brillante, eres un científico excepcional, una mente asombrosa. Eres galante, un caballero. Eres amable, dedicado, reflexivo. Eres increíble en tantos sentidos, ojalá mi mente no fuera tan tonta y pudiera recitarte todas y cada una de tus cualidades...

El hombre respiraba ahora con tranquilidad, observándola atentamente. — ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

—No lo creo, lo sé. Lo he visto, lo he sentido. Bruce, mi mundo es mejor cuando estás cerca. No te temo, no hay por qué. Dios, me frustra que no puedas ver todo lo maravilloso que eres en realidad.

Darcy se mordió los labios, dudosa, antes de inclinarse un poco más. Lo besó. Un ligero rose apenas, dulce, tranquilo.

—Tú me iluminas, Bruce Banner. Déjame hacer lo mismo por ti —susurró sobre sus labios.

Él dejó escapar el aire, se separó otro poco, para poder verla a los ojos. —Ya lo haces, Darcy Lewis —dijo para acabar con la distancia y besarla de nuevo.

* * *

Justo cuando creí que luego de mi fic anterior no iba a poder hacer nada más cursi, llega esto que es todavía más cursi.

Dios, no sé por qué ha quedado así xD Juro que la idea no era tan fluffy en mi mente.

En fin, yo sólo espero que le haya gustado a Javi linda. Espero que de alguna forma te alegrara el día. Está hecho con montones (¡montones!) de cariñín y con ánimos de festejo por tu cumpleaños, por eso es así de cursi. No lo mires feo xD Un abrazototote y feliz cumple!


End file.
